1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of textiles and more particularly to a fabric blanket or xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d with convertible simulated fringe borders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blankets or xe2x80x9cthrowsxe2x80x9d made of any suitable fabric material are well known in the prior art. Equally as well known are certain kinds of embellishments of these materials, including fringed borders. Fringes can be added as a separate component to the xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d as pieces of thread or thread-like material attached along opposite sides or along all four sides of the article. Fringes can take other forms, for examples, such as strips of various materials or strands of rope or cord. Fringe materials can be loose hanging or tied in bunches, and are offered in a variety of contrasting or coordinating colors and textures.
However, nothing in the prior art includes a blanket or xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d covering, or the like, that integrates a border that simulates or mocks a fringe component and then is easily, convertible to actual individual pieces of fringe material by separating the pieces in so many variations along prescribed lines and color indicators.
The present invention is directed to a fabric covering with borders that simulate a fringe component and easily convert to individual pieces of fringe material that can be color coordinated and size adjusted according to the user""s interest and election.
In its preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a generally rectangular textile fabric article having a top-surface and a bottom surface with indicia disposed over all or portions of these surfaces. The article is further defined by four (4) sides with a border comprised of a plurality of simulated elongated fringe strips situated in juxtaposed relation. The simulated fringe is easily and economically converted to individual pieces of fringe material by separating the pieces to allow for a variety of creative and aesthetic effects along prescribed lines and color indicators. The fringe strips can embody indicia and/or colors that effectively coordinate or contrast with the indicia and/or colors displayed on the surface(s) of the article.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fabric xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fabric xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d with a simulated fringe component.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fabric xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d with a simulated fringe component that is easily and economically converted to individual pieces of fringe material by separating the pieces to allow for a variety of creative and aesthetic effects along prescribed lines and color indicators.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fabric xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d with fringe strips that embody indicia and/or colors that effectively coordinate and contrast with the indicia and/or colors displayed on the principal surface(s) of the fabric.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d with a simulated fringe component that is easy and cost effective to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specifications when considered in light of the attached drawings wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.